


untitled_002

by interrupting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, oikawa is mentioned literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interrupting/pseuds/interrupting





	untitled_002

“Kiss me like you mean it, Takahiro.” **  
**

“Well if you insist…”

Hanamaki closes the short gap and seals his lips against Matsukawa’s. The kiss starts out innocently enough, but it’s not long before Hanamaki is pressing into Matsukawa, teasing his lips open with an eager tongue.

With a sigh, Matsukawa parts his lips and angles his head so their mouths slot together more comfortably. He wraps his arms around Hanamaki’s neck to draw him closer, and he sighs again as he feels Hanamaki’s hands curl around his waist.

Matsukawa’s tongue dances playfully with Hanamaki’s own, teasing but reserved. Slowly, he slips his hand under Matsukawa’s shirt and rakes his blunt nails down his chest, drawing a moan from Matsukawa and making him melt in his arms.

They kiss, deeply and easily, like they’ve been doing it for years instead of a few weeks. Hanamaki winds an arm around Matsukawa, trying to draw him closer even though they’re already pressed chest to chest, and Matsukawa arches his back into him, just as desperate for touch.

Hanamaki is the one to break the kiss, breathing heavily, and something inside of him bubbles up warm and happy when his own lidded gaze meets Matsukawa’s dazed one.

“Your mystery crush is gonna be so happy when you finally ask her out.” Matsukawa’s voice is hoarse, and a thrill runs through Hanamaki knowing that it’s because of him. The moment is short-lived though, as he remembers he has to respond.

“There is no mystery girl,” he says with a sigh.

“Then who the hell was Oikawa teasing you about…?” Hanamaki can feel Matsukawa tensing up in his arms, and realizes there’s no turning back now.

“ _You_ , you big dummy.” Hanamaki sighs and buries his face in Matsukawa’s neck. “Oikawa was teasing me about my big, gay crush on  _you_ , and I didn’t want you to find out so I made up the mystery chick on the spot.”

“Oh.” Matsukawa blinks once, twice, three times before a blush begins to color his cheeks. “ _Oooh_ …”

Face still hidden, Hanamaki chews on his bottom lip as he plays out the next few moments in his head. Awkwardly, Mattsun breaks the embrace and shuffles away to his bed, trying to laugh the whole situation off but he can tell that it’s fake and that he’s disgusted with him for being gay for him and that’s it, that’s the end of their friendship and—

Matsukawa’s lips against his own are softer than their earlier kiss, but Hanamaki pulls back almost instantly, flushing a bright red and sputtering. “Since when do you kiss someone after they tell you they have a crush on you??”

“When you like them back,” Matsukawa intones with a raised eyebrow.

“Since when do you like me???” Hanamaki’s disbelief is so strong that he doesn’t realize that this is as much of a confession for Matsukawa as it is for him.

“Since always? Why else would I offer to help you learn how to kiss?”

“Because you’re my best friend and best friends help best friends out when they’re in need?” The excuse even sounds weak to Hanamaki’s ears.

The laugh vibrating through Matsukawa’s chest relaxes him a bit. “More like I’m kinda selfish and wanted to know what it was like to kiss you before you became off limits for good.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Hanamaki smirks, and it’s not long before Matsukawa is wearing a matching one. “Now that that’s all cleared up, can we go back to kissing?”


End file.
